


Icy Walkways

by EverettV



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 12:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12935649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/EverettV
Summary: Antonio and Lovino have to go out to get a christmas tree, even though it's snowing outside and neither of them are a fan of the snow.





	Icy Walkways

**Author's Note:**

  * For [romanope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanope/gifts).



Antonio bundles up, looking out at the snowy path outside. He smiles and traces a smile face into the window, laughing when his husband scolds him. He kisses Lovino’s cheek lightly, turning and wrapping a scarf around his neck. “Why are we going out to get a tree while it’s snowing?” He asks, a shiver running through his body. Lovino snorts softly and looks back at him. 

“Because it’s not going to stop snowing and we haven’t gotten a tree yet. Christmas is in a few days, we need to pick up something.” He responds. “And besides, I was gonna get one last present for everyone. I was thinking that we can just get one of those fake trees with the lights built in. I don’t like doing a lot of decorating anyways, it’s a waste of time.” Lovino blushes softly when Antonio kisses his cheek again. He grabs the keys and heads outside, getting into the car. 

Neither of them has a particularly high cold tolerance, but they moved to America after enough pestering from Feliciano and now they have to deal with freezing temperatures most of the end of the year and the beginnings too. He hates it so much, and longs for moving back to Italy, but he doesn’t feel right doing that. Not yet anyway. Lovino starts the car, sighing in relief when it kicks on immediately, then buckles up and slowly pulls out of the driveway. Driving in the snow is his least favourite thing to do. 

He has this deep fear that the car will slide on the ice. Lovino has the wheel in a death grip as he drives down to the little mall and parks. “Let’s go pick out a tree.” He murmurs, getting out. The moment he can, he grabs onto Antonio’s hand tightly, though it does him no good in the long run. When he slips and sprawls flat on his back, Antonio couldn’t do anything to stop it. In fact, his husband isn’t helping him up either, he’s too busy falling to his knees laughing. 

“Stop laughing at me!” Lovino snaps, cheeks red. He sits up, rubbing the back of his head. Embarrassed tears well into his eyes. “Stop!” Antonio looks at him, mirth still in his eyes and small giggles are still leaving his lips. He kisses Lovino’s forehead, wiping away the few embarrassed tears that fell. 

“Shh, Lovi. It’s okay.” He whispers, helping him up. “It was cute, here, lets go get some coffee first.” Antonio puts his arm around Lovino’s waist to keep him upright this time, walking him into the little cafe they spend so much time in. It reminds Lovino of the cafe they met in, in Italy. Lovino smiles slightly at that memory. Antonio proposed to him there. Lovino sniffles, looking up at Antonio’s face, and then a real smile graces his lips. He’s still embarrassed, but less so. 

Lovino sits down at a table, enjoying the warmth of the little shop. Antonio orders their drinks, and waits for them, humming along to the song on the radio. When he notices Lovino is staring at him, he blushes softly, and smiles brightly at him. He brings over the drinks, setting Lovino’s in front of him. “Am I forgiven?” He teases, kissing his forehead lightly. Lovino hums softly, sipping his drink. 

“Perhaps. But another incident like that, and you’re on the couch, mister.” He teases back, smiling brightly in a way only Antonio seems to know how to get him to do. His cheeks start to hurt from the strain. “I love you, Toni.” He whispers, holding his hand. Antonio smiles, kissing his knuckles. 

“I love you too, Lovi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Early christmas present for my friend, Romanope!


End file.
